Entracte: Chambre D'Enfants
Enchante Chambre D'Enfants is an intermission from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas between Memoire 15: Chasseurs and Memoire 16: Galop. Synopsis Louis reads alone in his room as a thunderstorm breaks out over Altus. Thinking of how peaceful the sound of rain is, Louis anticipates Dominique’s arrival. Shortly thereafter, there is a knock on the door, with Dominique asking Louis if she can sleep in his room for the night. Louis admits that there's no avoiding it and permits Dominique's request, prompting an ecstatic Dominique to parade into Louis' room with Noé not far behind her, much to Louis' chagrin. As the two climb into his bed, Louis comments on how difficult it can be to sleep with Noé, as he moves too much in his sleep, although Noé denies this to be true. Reinforcing his statement, Louis calls Noé a liar and proclaims that Noé also becomes "muzzy headed" right away and is once again met with denial from Noé. Noé and Dominique promptly latch onto Louis, with Louis asking if Noé is afraid of lightning as well, only to realize that Noé had immediately fallen asleep. Dominique explains that Noé had said that sleeping alone on rainy days made him feel lonely, so he decided to come with her. Dominique then reminisces about how the three of them used to sleep like this all the time, but they don't anymore because they have become too old for it. Mulling over the situation, Dominique tells Louis that she wishes that she could stay with their grandfather all the time too. Louis is shocked by this, and so Dominique elaborates that whenever she goes home, all she does is take lessons and study, and their parents do nothing but compare her to Veronica and get mad at her as a result. Furthermore, Dominique mentions that Count de Sade is scary and that she has a lot more fun playing in the forests of Averoigne with everyone, claiming that she envies Louis. Pressing his head up against Dominique's, Louis tells her that she shouldn't say such things, explaining that she's simply too young and just doesn't understand. When Dominique comments that she's only a year younger than Louis, Louis admits this much to be true, but states that once she's older and she's learned a lot more, he's sure Dominique will understand how much everyone cherishes her. Even though Louis says these words, in his head he instead thinks that Dominique will one day understand how much better her life is than his. Louis then teases Dominique, explaining that he'd heard that meeting people only once in awhile only makes love that much stronger - implying that Dominique loves Noé - though he suggests that she be careful to not let Mina snatch Noé up first. While Dominique panics, Noé strikes Louis in his sleep and ultimately begins chewing on his arm. As Louis attempts to fight off Noé - who believes his arm to be tarte tatin - Dominique simply sits by and watches the two happily. Noé then wakes from his dream as he falls out of bed. Looking to Vanitas' bed, Noé realizes that Vanitas has already risen and says that it feels as though he was dreaming of something nostalgic. Just then, Vanitas pops down outside the window, asking if Noé had fallen out of bed again and questioning how much he moves in his sleep. Either way, Vanitas notes the perfect timing of the situation, as he had just brought breakfast over, beckoning Noé to come up and have some, and reminding Noé that they will report the events of the bal masqué to Count Orlok later. This reminds Noé of Naenia, making him uneasy, although when Vanitas asks what is wrong, Noé claims that it's nothing and proceeds to follow Vanitas out the window. Characters *Count de Sade *Mina* *Vanitas *Parks Orlok *Naenia* *Monsieur Spider*}} Terms Gallery Trivia * Alternate Title: A Dream of the Sound of Rain * It would appear as though the present-day events of Chambre D'Enfants take place during Memoire 13: Glissand - as they follow Noé and Vanitas' expulsion from Altus by Lord Ruthven, but precede their subsequent meeting with Count Orlok. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga